Yu-gi-oh 100: Unhumble Beginnings
by Forestfleet
Summary: A vengeful kid plans on taking his vengeance out on some tormenting teenagers. However, in his dreams, a creature promises him power, but in exchange, he unleashes 100 Numbers into the world, like told of in the tale of Yuma Tsukumo. Along with his friend, they start off there journey, meeting a stoic boy, a sailor, and a keeper between worlds.
1. Chapter 1

Yu-gi-oh 100: Chapter 1

**Chris Forestfleet: 4000 Alex Fukon: 4000**

Chris was a thirteen year-old boy. He had black hair and brown eyes. He was wearing blue shorts, and a short-sleeved shirt. Alex, on the other hand, had caramel-colored hair, and hazel eyes. His shirt was a grey sweatshirt and blue jeans. His dressing style was questionable considering the weather.

Chris drew a card. He observed his hand:** Psychknight Vanguard, Psychknight Lancer, Psychknight Avenger, **Xyz Treasure**, **Champion's Hurricane**, **and Marauding Captain. "I summon **Psychknight Vanguard**(1500/1200)," Chris said. Chris noticed something. He could've summoned Marauding Captain, and then special summoned Avenger. Then he could've overlayed both to summon a rank three monster. Chris then tried to keep his cool and set a card.

"I... draw!" Alex said, overtly enthusiastic. He smiled at what he drew. "Alright," the teenage boy said. "I summon **Pow Boxer**(1600/1500). I then equip it with **Pow Fire Fist**. Pow Fire Fist will..."

"Increase it's attack by 500, and allow it to inflict piercing damage, I know, I know, I heard it the last hundred times," Chris said.

"Well you don't have to be so impatient and rude," Alex snapped.

"Look here, I'm facing against those stupid, moronic, idiotic jackheads tomorrow, so I don't really care right now," Chris responded.

Alex asked him,"Are you sure you're alright? You seem to be rather vengeful."

Chris then thought about it for a moment and sighed. He then said,"I will get my revenge, even if it is the last, or second-to-last thing I do."

Alex looked at his friend like he was crazy. Chris was a nice kid before. When he met those three people, he changed to a completely different person. This was someone who was full of cynicism and hatred. Alex knew he had one thing to do. Save him. The same promise was always wagered on these duels. Chris always said he needed practice. Alex told him that if he won, then Chris would stop this vengeful way. Alex did actually have one advantage over Chris. His Locked monster.

Locked Cards were monsters with a red border. They were somewhat the inverse of Xyz's monsters in a way. You had to stack the materials OVER the summoned monster. Then, once you did so, the card usually had an effect that allowed you to take those monsters off the top of the card. Before, the monster was essentially a nuisance. It had no effects, and couldn't attack. It could, however, be attacked. They had Stars, and not Ranks, and there stars were equal to the level of the monsters used to summon them, but not combined.

Alex watched as his monster's fist lit on fire (1600 - 2100). Alex then said,"I declare an attack on Vanguard." Pow Boxer took a massive leap to Psychknight Vanguard, and prepared to punch it, when Chris said something.

"I chain Champion's Hurricane. This card not only prevents the destruction of my monster, but it also inflicts the damage I take to you." Vanguard took the hit to the chest, lowering Chris' life points (Chris: 4000 - 3400), but then a hurricane surrounded the purple knight, and the hurricane went towards Alex, covering him in the wind.

Alex instinctively blocked with his arms, but this was useless (Alex: 4000 -3400). Alex moaned as the hurricane dissipated. Alex looked at his hand. He just said,"I set a card," and ended his turn.

Chris drew one card. He examined it before saying,"I summon Marauding Captain to special summon out Psychknight Avenger." Psychknight Avenger had thin purple armor, and had two long and thin swords covering it in an x. It's helmet covered it's face in darkness (1000/700).

"I overlay my two level three monsters." Chris said. They both morphed into formless voids of yellow (Marauding Captain) and purple (Psychknight Avenger). A red spiraling portal appeared on the ground in front of them. Both of the monsters flew into the portal before them, making it explode into a burst of colors, and summoning a purple calculator. It was anthromorphic, with big cartoonish eyes were the numbers would be. The eyes were just green and black. It had arms and legs, and two yellow overlay units surrounding it.

"Come forth, **Psychknight Calculator** (1400/1500). I use it to attack your Boxer." The calculator monster jumped forth to attack the boxer. Chris then took two cards from under it, and sent them to the grave. "I send it's overlay units to the graveyard to increase it's attack by 600 for each of them until the end of the turn." Two yellow overlay units flew into Calculator's hand, making it glow (1400 - 2600)(2 - 0).

Calculator punched Boxer in the chest causing it to explode (Alex: 3400 -2900). Chris set the card he drew, and said no more. Calculator's fist stopped glowing, and it's attack returned to normal (2600 - 1400).

Alex looked at his opponent. Today was his last chance. He drew his card with vigor."I... DRAW!" He looked at his card, and smirked.

"I summon out **Pow Barbarian** (1600/1400)." A monster with a battle axe appeared. It had a long orange beard, and red flowing hair. It was covered in black armor with spikes coming out of it. It resembled a punk or viking more than it looked like a barbarian.

"I then play my facedown card Call of the Haunted. This'll revive my Pow Boxer," Alex said continuing. He then smirked because of what this meant. Chris didn't even flinch or say a word. Alex then brought out a monster with a red border, and placed it onto his duel disk, while stacking his other two monsters together.

"I'm locking with my level four Pow Barbarian, and my level four Pow Boxer to Lock summon my **Sunmoon Dragon, the Galaxy Force **(2500/2000)." and a potal appeared that looked like space. out of it flew an egg that was black and white. You could see the sun and moon on it, along with the other eight planets. It was truly a sight to behold. The other two monsters then glowed red, and morphed into chains, and surrounded the egg.

Alex then said,"I special summon out **Giant Lockman** (2000/2500) without tribute because of it's effect." Out appeared a creature covered in chains. It had the head of a human that was green with black eyes, and no hair. It's effect allowed it to be summoned when all you had on the field was a Locked monster It had five levels instead of four. Alex said,"Because I special summoned it due to it's effect, I must attach a lock to my Locked Monster." Another chain appeared, covering the egg. Alex then said,"I play my **Unlocking Potential** which will destroy a lock on a Locked monster I control, such as Sunmoon Dragon." A giant key appeared from the card, and flew into one of the chains, making it fall off, and blow up into light green stardust.

Alex took the final card from his hand, and activated it. "I play **Premature Unlocking**. This will allow me to activate a Locked monster's unlocking effect this turn, instead of next. I will then use the Galaxy Force's effect to take off two of it's locks." Two chains fell off the monster, and then Alex said,"I unlock Sunmoon Dragon, the Galaxy Force."

The galaxy-styled "egg" turned out not to be an egg at all. It uncurled itself, to reveal to be a dragon. It's hide pictured the milky way galaxy. It's underbelly was a greyish-purple, with a green gen on it's chest. On that gem was the milky way. The dragon's eyes were dark purple.

Alex then said,"I declare an attack with Sunmoon Dragon on Psychknight Calculator." Sunmoon reared it's head back, and charged a purple and white beam at Chris.

Chris responded by activating a trap card. "I activate my Attack Invulnerability which negates the destruction of my monster this battle, but I still take the damage." The beam swallowed both Chris and his monster, but his monster was unscathed. Chris wasn't as he lost 900 life points (Chris: 3400 - 2500). Alex declared another attack with Giant Lockman, decreasing Chris' life points even further (Chris: 2500 - 1900).

Alex then said,"I use the effect of Pow Fire Fist to banish it, and my Pow Boxer to destroy Calculator." Chris' monster exploded into flames, and Alex ended his turn.

Chris took the top card of his deck, and added it to his hand. Chris said,"I summon out my **Psychknight Titan** (2000/0) due to it's effect, allowing me to when I have no monsters on my field, but you do." A massive monster appeared in thick purple armor. It was all covered in a bulky metal suit. It had giant fist, that looked ready for smashing.

Chris then said,"That's not all for I summon my Psychknight Lancer (1700/1000)." It had magenta armor, and had a lance instead of a sword. Alex noticed Chris had two level four monsters on the field.

"I overlay my two level four monsters to Xyz summon my **Psychknight Berserker **(2200/2000)." This warrior had thick armor lie Titan, butwasn't noticeably too bulky for it. It had two giant fists like Titan, and no other arms. The monster was orbited by two yellow overlay units.

Chris played another card. "I activate the spell card Xyz Treasure to increase my hand by the number of Xyz Monsters on the field, which is one so I draw a card." Chris plucked the top card from his deck into his hand. He declared an attack on Lockman with Berserker.

"That's not all," Chris began."When it attacks I can detach an overlay unit. Then I special summon that overlay unit to your side of the field, and the attack is redirected to it." Surely enough, the massive knight's overlay unit flew onto it's opponent's field causing it to expand, and turn clearer until it was unseeable, and the original monster was there. It was Lancer.

Chris then took another card from his hand, and activated it. "I play **Redirection Backfire**" the card displayed an anthromorphic cat in a red witch costume with a wooden arrow that lead to one path along a forest, while another green ethereal version of the cat was going the other way.

"Because of this card, when an attack is redirected, the targeted monster loses all of it's attack points, and my monster can attack the monster it was attacking before. Also, when I destroy the monster that lost all of it's attack I inflict 500 points of damage to you."

Lancer's armor turned grey as it lost it's attack points (1700-0), and then Berserker destroyed it, sending Alex flying (Alex: 2900 - 700). A swirl of flames left Redirection Backfire, and engulfed Alex, damaging him further (Alex: 700 - 200). Berserker then inflicted it's final attack on Lockman, finishing Alex off (Alex: 200 - 0). Alex flew back again, as his life point counter hit 0.

**Chris Forestfleet: 1900 Alex Fukon: 0 *Lose* **

Chris then said,"I win," and left.

***Author's Notes:** This will use an entirely differnet set of Numbers than in the anime, so don't worry about that. Next chapter, and the Numbers come into play.


	2. Yu-gi-oh Divine X: Chapter 2

Yu-Gi-Oh 100: Unhumble Beginnings chapter 2

"The jocks will defeat him, I know it! He's insane. Hm, I could challenge him to a last duel. Yes, I still have time, and I'll even force him," Alex said to himself, pacing back and forth in his bedroom.

Alex realized this was his only chance, and he ran to where they were going to duel. It was currently lunch A.K.A Dueling period.

Alex arrived to the field, only to see he was too late.

**Chris: 12000 Dou, Cheb, and Ag: 4000**

"I draw," Chris said. He examined his hand. He had only six cards so it was questionable if they could save him. Chris said,"I set two cards, and a monster. Turn end."

Dou laughed. "That's pathetic. Time you really learn how to duel, I draw!" He plucked the top card from his deck. "I summon "Vorse Raider" (1900/1200)," Dou said, as the Beast-Warrior Type monster appeared on the field.

"I'll attack your facedown monster," Dou said. Chris watched as his "**Psychknight Chevailer**" was destroyed by the battle. Chevailer had armor that was mostly thin, except for the helmet. It had a super thin and pointy sword.

Dou then said,"I end my turn."

Cheb drew a card. "I summon my own "Vorse Raider", and attack directly. The blood-loving creature lunged forward. It raised it's sword in the air, and prepared to slash down when...

"I special summon "Gagaga Gardna" (1500/2000)." A man with a giant shield appeared.

Cheb then said,"Hah! It's not enough to survive the might of my Vorse Raider."

Chris then said,"Good thing that my monster allows me to discard a card from my hand to negate its destruction by battle, eh?" Cheb grunted as Chris discarded "Tasuke Knight" to cause a barrier to appear over Gagaga Gardna. Vorse Raider struck the barrier, causing Chris to feel the shockwaves (Chris: 12000 - 11600). Cheb set a card.

Ag drew his card, knowing that Cheb was already done with his move. "I summon "Blade Bouncer" (1800/1400)." Ag said. He then pointed at Chris' monster, and simply said,"Attack." The panther jumped up, and slashed down, hitting a barrier that was caused by Chris discarding another card (Chris: 11600 - 11300).

Chris said,"I'm not losing because of that."

Ag said,"Just like your monster, I too can discard a card, but instead of defending, I can attack! I'll discard the first card to attack again." The panther lounged right at the boy's monster. Chris discarded the last card in his hand to keep his monster safe (Chris: 11300 - 11000).

Ag didn't stop at that, and discarded another card. Chris was already prepared. "Because I control no cards in my hand, I can special summon "Tasuke Knight" (1700/100) from my graveyard, and end the battle phase," Chris said. The heavily armored monster appeared, with it's hands in a gesture that looked like it was saying "Stop".

Cheb said,"I activate my facedown. It's called "Full Phase" which, if a card would end a phase, then I can negate that part of the effect. Chris' eyes widened as his Gardna was crushed (Chris: 11000 - 10700). Ag discarded another card, which led to another death on his team (Chris: 10700 - 10600).

Ag looked at the final two cards in his hand. Chris' field was bare. Ag discarded his penultimate card to have his black panther monster attack Chris directly (Chris: 10600 - 8800). Ag discarded his final card. Chris braced himself. He let the monster attack him with full force (Chris: 8800 - 7000).

Ag said,"It's your move."

Chris looked at the top card on his deck. He drew it with force, as if that would change anything. This card determined if he could survive another barrage of attacks. Alex shouted to Chris,"Stop! You WILL lose." Chris ignored him. He took the top card from his deck, and his eyes went blank. He looked as if he were hypnotized.

Chris found himself looking at a weird creature. It was somewhat humanoid, but it had a white aura around it. It was with two differently colored eyes. One was as blue as ice, while the other was as red as fire.

"Welcome, my name is..."

**Author's Notes: **It appears the Number's won't appear quite yet. They DEFINITELY will next chapter, however. Also, no that is not Astral, I know. This doesn't follow Zexal Canon perfectly. If I did, then I wouldn't have to make so many Numbers. Also, a thanks to Rebster6 and Aurorasol who are allowing me to use a certain archetype they made. No, I'm not spoiling which one it is quite yet. They SHOULD appear at around chapter 9. It also appears that this was a rather short chapter. I will make up for that with next chapter. Also, these stories will now be call "Yu-gi-oh Divine X". BTW, I know Vorse Raider's stats by heart due to the Yu-gi-oh Video Game "Joey the Passion".  
Finally, it took me so long to figure out how to post a chapter that it's actually kind of funny.


	3. Chapter 3

Yu-gi-oh Divine X: Chapter 3

**Author's notes: **I was debating on whether or not to put Astral beings in this story. First, we don't know too much about Astral beings. Two, we don't even ave a good idea on what they look like. I'm not sure if the preview showed all of Eliphias, and Astral is only one of the residents. The Barians are varied, so why wouldn't the Astralians be? But, this doesn't follow the canon perfectly, and the thing was based on Astral, and so is the world so I'm just going to use the Astral World. Also, the guy was going to be called temptation, but I've decided against that. Now to the story.

"My name is... Gabrol. I am one of the seven Archlords of the Astral World."

Chris then asked,"So, why am I here?"

Gabrol said,"I know you want to win, and I have the power. You see, my world has these creatures called "Numbers". I can break the seal, but you have to tell me to."

"Why?" Chris asked.

Gabrol said,"Because I need someone to unlock them into your world. I don't want my world to be attacked."

Chris then said,"I think I've heard of them before. There's this famous story about this boy called Yuma Tsukumo. Will they appear as cards, and possess me?"

"Yes, they appear as cards, and yes, they possess. Now the question is do you care? Do you care about all the lives that you're about to jeopardize? But do you care about power? Do you want revenge? Do you want your friend safe with a Number card so he can protect himself? Most importantly, do you care if this causes The Rapture, an event where everyone is judged, and those who are wicked are to be tortured, while the saints are to be saved? By opening this seal, you will automatically join the saints. You will be treated with absolute superiority."

Chris thought about all he had said. Did he care about those people? No. Did he want revenge that badly? He thought about it. He remembered all those times they had cut in line. He remembered all the times that they had defeated poor sixth graders for fun, and left them to cry in the dirt while flaunting there power. He remembered all the times they had pushed people out of the way because they were getting to class. Well, they would, if they didn't ditch.

Finally, he remembered all the insults they gave to him about various things, like his voice, clothes, etc.. They threatened at one point to punch him if he told on them. They also threatened to harm his friend Alex.

Chris had enough. He truly could care less about the world. All of them deserved what they had coming. The Rapture would make it all fair. It would make everything worth it.

"Yes," Chris said.

Gabrol then said,"Very well." He raised his hand to the sky. The blackness that had surrounded them now turned into a mixture of blues. It was made of energy. An egg came out of the ground. It was white like an odinary egg.

"Fake Numbers, be reborn."

Chris thought for a few seconds at what he said. Fake Numbers? Surely that shouldn't be the case. The egg was cracking, and Gabrol said,"Congratulations, you shall meet MY Numbers. These are the monsters that I have seen sealed away with me. I am the leader of these cards, and now that shall be shown. I am the king of them, and after I escaped, I made a plot to save them. You helped me, so I must thank you. Come forth, the Fake Numbers."

Chris watched as the egg burst open, unleashing dark purple energy beams into blue portals. Chris saw a flash of white as he saw himself standing before the jocks.

"What are you waiting for? Draw already!" Dou called.

Chris drew his card. It was "**Half Full To Full Full**" which had a picture of a glass of water being filled. When a card mentioned half, the Quick-play Spell made it full. If you gained half your life points, it would make you gain all of them. While it was good at other points, this one wasn't one of them.

Chris was about to end his turn when he heard something say,"No."

He looked back to see Gabrol.

Gabrol said,"Look in your graveyard. What is there?"

Chris looked. There was two cards that caught his eye.** Necro Drawer** and **Psychknight Savior**. Savior was no good at this point, but he discarded it due to Gagaga Gardna. Necro Drawer, however, did cross his eyes.

Chris said,"I banish my Necro Drawer. He allows me to draw two cards, but I have to discard my whole hand during the End Phase." A rotting corpse appeared from a grave. It looked like Skull Servant, but it had four fingers, and all of them had rotting fingernails. It had two big green ears. It also had a shovel. Out of the grave appeared a giant version of a deck of cards.

Necro Drawer just shoveled te top two cards up, and they flew into Chris' hand. The monster then sank back into the grave. The grave exploded into yellow stardust, leaving Chris with three cards in his hand.

"Now," Gabrol began.

"I know what to do." Chris informed. He took one monster out of his hand, and summoned a monster that had a metal dome over its head. It had two giant green headlight-like eyes. The monster was in a purple robe, and had lavendar skin. It's fingernails were long, and colored with pink.

"Come forth, **Psychknight Mind Destroyer** (1400/1200)!" Chris called out. Gabrol knew what Chris was going to do. Chris took the other monster out of his hand. "Because I summoned "Psychknight" monster, I can special summon this card. "Meet** Psychknight Mind Magnet**(800/200)."

The nextmonster looked like a giant purple magnet. It chased, and attached itself to the dome on Mind Destroyer's head.

Cheb said,"Hey, what just happened? Your monsters were Warrior's, but now there Psychic."

Chris then said,"Their Psychknights, not just plain old knights. The psy part comes from Psychic. All of these monsters have an effect that allows them to be both Psychic and Warrior-Types at the exact same time."

Cheb then said,"Ah."

Chris then said,"I overlay these two level three monsters to Xyz Summon out my..."

"Yes!" Gabrol said. Nobody reacted to this. Chris was the only one able to see him for instance, and Chris didn't care.

"Come on out Grenosaurus (2000/1900)." It burst out of the ground, while Gabrol looked in disbelief. He thought he was going to summon his Numbers card, not a dinosaur. Chris said,"I declare an attack on Blade Bouncer!" The dinosaur chomped on the waist of the black panther, destroying it (Dou,Cheb, and Ag: 4000 - 3800).

"There's more!" Chris shouted. "I can detach an overlay unit from Grenosaur to inflict 1000 points of damage because I destroyed a monster." Grenosaur ate its overlay unit, and flames burst out of it's mouth, torching Ag (Dou, Cheb, and Ag: 3800 - 2800).

Chris then said,"I set a card, and end my turn." Chris set the last card in his hand for a reason. He didn't have to discard anything due to Necro Drawer.

Dou drew a card. "I summon Berserk Gorilla (2000/1000)." The giant monkey monster appeared. "I attack Grenosaurus with Berserk Gorilla!"

Grenosaurus chomped down on the neck of Berserk Gorilla, while the gorilla punched it in the gut. Both monsters were destroyed. Perhaps this proved that if King Kong and Godzilla got into a fight it would be a tie. Perhaps it didn't because it was a card game that had nothing to do with that.

Dou said,"Vorse raider, attack directly." Vorse Raider jumped up, and slashed Chris vertically (Chris: 7000 - 5100).

Cheb said,"My turn. Vorse Raider, attack." The second Beast-Warrior-Type lunged at Chris as well (Chris: 5100 - 3200).

Gabrol said,"This is rather boring. They don't really seem to have a team strategy. It's just attack, attack, and even more attack."

Chris said,"Hopefully, I won't get attacked next turn."

Gabrol said,"Hopefully, you do."

"Huh?" Chris asked, shocked.

Gabrol said,"Look at the Number card in your pocket." Chris reached into his Extra Deck box.

"Ah," Chris said, understanding.

Ag interrupted this conversation by saying,"My turn. I play Polymerization to fuse Dou, and Cheb's Vorse Raider's together to Fusion Summon **Double Bladed Vorse Raider** (2600/1000)."

This monster looked like Vorse Raider, but with two weapons in hand than one. It also looked somewhat taller.

"Attack," Ag commanded. The blood-thirsty creature obeyed, and slashed at Chris' abdomen with both weapons (Chris: 3200 - 600). Ag then said,"It's effect allows me to inflict 300 points of damage if I have inflicted battle damage. The axes turned red, and shot tornados out at Chris, engulfing him (Chris: 600 - 300).

Chris laid on the ground. He remembered all the horrible things they had done, and then he remembered the text on Vorse Raider's card. It said that it comitted horrible acts and loved it. It's axe had the mark of its countless victims. He then realized that they were rather similar to Vorse Raider. They obviously loved doing horrible acts. Chris got up. He would have revenge. In fact, he technically already did.

Chris said,"I draw." It had no actual vigor in it. He was dull. Then Chris looked at his card. He smirked. It was a sadistic smirk.

"I play the Field Spell **Psychknight City of Aresa**. The whole landscape changed. It turned into a giant city of colorful buildings. Purple citizens were watching. They were in front of a white building that was linked to four other buildings by string with flags on them.

"I use it's effect, allowing me to banish a Warrior-Type or Psychic-Type monster to special summon a level four Psychic-Type or Warrior-Type Monster. I banish my Gagaga Gardna to special summon Psychknight Mind Destroyer.

A portal opened from the ground in front of Chris, and his monster was perfectly intact. "I then banish Psychknight Savior to special summon Psychknight Mind Magnet. Finally, I overlay my two level three monsters to Xyz Summon my Numbers card."

"Numbers?" Alex asked. He then thought it struck him. That must be what possessed Chris. He watched the monsters go up, not into a normal portal, but into a portal that reminded him of his own dragon. It blew up into a burst of color. Alex's theory was all but confirmed when Chris said one thing.

"I summon Number 14: Revenge."


	4. Chapter 4

Yu-gi-oh 100: Chapter 4.

Alex was sitting on a bench, looking glumly at his deck. He remembered what he saw. It was horrible. Chris had this giant sadistic grin, while his opponents laid on the floor with no life points left. His cards had left him with all of his life points, however.

The creature that managed to do all of this was something called a Number monster. It was Number 14: Revenge. Obviously, there had to be more Number cards. If it were something like Number 1: Revenge then it would be a bit less suspicious. Alex then remembered this tale his father told him.

It was about a boy who had to face these cards called "Numbers", and he collected all of them for his pal called Astral. Some debated if this story was true or not.

However, this tale was full of something. It was full of hope. Much hope.

He got up from the bench. He needed that hope. He would save everyone. Each unfortunate holder at a time. He wouldn't stop until all were in his possession.

Later that day, after grabbing a hotdog from a vendor, he went out. He was searching for the first Number holder.

It wasn't too long.

He saw someone on a pier with a mark on their hands. It was 34. They had short blue hair, and were wearing sailor's clothes. The person's back was too him, as they were facing a wooden sailboat. He went up to them, and tapped on their shoulders.

"Excuse me, sir, but I wo-" His sentence was cut short when they turned around. They had red violet eyes, and they looked like a girl. This was because, of course, they were a girl.

"Um, yes?" She asked. She didn't seem any different than the average person. Not yet, at least.

Alex said,"Oh, um, I was wanting to duel."

The girl said,"I'd win easily. You see this mark on my hand?" She then held up her aquamarine 34 to the sky. "This is because of a card that can't be defeated, except by another member of its archetype."

"That card is exactly the reason I want to duel you!" Alex shouted.

The girl looked confused before she then went,"Oh," and asked,"So, you yourself have a Numbered card?"

Alex said,"No, but I'm here because you do. Those cards are dangerous. You ever heard of Yuma Tsukumo?"

"You mean that LEGEND about the boy in Heartland City? Yeah, but duel monster cards possessing people is highly improbable."

"No, it's true! One of my... former friends had one of them."

"Former?" The sailor girl asked.

"Former," Alex confirmed. "Anyway, enough about that. You and I duel, right here, right now!"

The sailor said,"But, we haven't even introduced yet! My name is Mizumi."

"Mine's Alex. You have a pretty name," Alex said.

"Thanks. It was partially from tsunami actually," Mizumi said.

Alex said,"Yeah, well, let's duel!"

Mizumi said,"You're on, boy."

**Alex: 4000 Mizumi: 4000**

"I draw!" Alex declared, hastily taking the first draw. He didn't really have the best grip, and he, on accident, let go, and made it slice through the air, and into a wooden plank. "Sorry," Alex said as he went, and retrieved his card. Mizumi sighed. Was this guy serious?

After getting back the card, Alex took a different one out, and summoned it. "Come forth, **Pow Puncher **(1800/1500)." The monster had two giant boxing gloves, and had more gear on than an actual boxer. This gear, however, wasn't on the body, but instead on it hands, with giant protective padding, and metal braces.

"And because I summoned a FIRE monster with more than 1500 attack, I can summon out this guy. Meet, **Pow Breaker** (2000/1800)! The downside to this monster is that it is destroyed if there are no monsters with at least 1500 attack points, and it automatically destroys itself if there is a monster with less than 1000 attack points on the field."

This monster also had boxing gloves, but not as comically huge and fearsome. It had broken armor on itself. You could obviously see a green muscular man under it.

"I Lock Summon with these two monsters. I call out "**Sunmoon Dragon, the Galaxy Force**." The monster that had battled Chris earlier was back. It was curled up to look like an egg. It had various things from the Milky Way Galaxy on it. Circling the egg was the design of the asteroid belt. Any space fan would've loved to see the card.

Alex's monster was very rare. He didn't hear of anyone else who had one. He rarely heard of anyone who even had a Locked Monster. There was a variety of reasons. One of them was nostalgic reasons. Another was that they were too hard to summon, and use, without them being destroyed. Another was that they were rather new. They were first made a year ago at least.

Mizumi looked at this monster. She didn't seem to have too much interest in it. Alex noticed this look. It was rather worrying to think that she didn't care about the monster. Sure, Chris didn't even blink at it, but he was already used to it by now.

Alex just set a card, and ended his turn. Mizumi drew the top card of her deck. Alex eyed her suspiciously. What could her deck contain?

"I summon "**Little Sailboat of Dreams **(500/100)." A whirlpool appeared, and put from it was a sailboat. It looked exactly like Mizumi's. It had blue sails, with pictures of Shark Drake Vice on them. It was noticeably flawed at parts, like holes in certain places in the mast, and on the ship.

Most noticeable was the fact that he saw it had a yellow border.

"A Normal Monster?" Alex questioned.

Mizumi then recited it's card text. "This little boat just drifts off at sea. Fortunate sailors on this ship soon find there dreams."

"That's cool and all, but what can it do?" Alex asked.

Mizumi said,"Here, let me show you. I play "**Guards of Dreams**"." The spell card had Little Sailboat of Dreams on it, but it also had Big Jaws and Spear Shark in front of it. "This card allows me to special summon two level four or lower WATER monsters to the field as long as I have a "Little Sailboat of Dreams" on the field," Mizumi said.

Two whirlpools appeared in front of the boat, and emerged from it were a Sea Cucumber, which looked like it was made of glass, and an orange jellyfish, with needles instead of tentacles.

"I summon my "**Glass Sea Cucumber**" (1500/1500) and my "**Pokeysting** (1300/1400) to the field," Mizumi said. "I use Glass Sea Cucumber's effect to allow me to increase the level of a WATER monster on the field by two. I choose my Little Sailboat of Dreams."

Inside the cucumber appeared two level starts that were barely small enough to fit in its body. They exited the Cucumber, and were added to the level display of Little Sailboat of Dreams (2 - 4). Alex realized that they all had the same level.

"I use Pokeysting's effect, which allows me to give your monster a Poison Needle Counter." The jellyfish shot multiple purple strings from its needles, and they punctured Sunmoon Dragon, the Galaxy Force. The jellyfish's needles then grew larger, and so did it's attack (1300 - 1600). "Oh, I forgot to mention that when a Poison Needle Counter is placed on a monster, my Pokeysting gains 300 attack points. Now, I overlay my three level four monsters together."

"Oh no," Alex said as the same portal that appeared before Chris also appeared, but in the ocean like a whirlpool. The monsters sank into it, and it exploded.

"Oh no is right. Come forth, **Number 34: Mystical Undine** (2000/2500)."

Meanwhile, in the city Chris was walking around. Gabrol had left him and said he needed to collect all the Numbers before tomorrow, or else something bad would happen. He didn't know what, but he had no idea on how he was going to collect all of those Numbers in only a few hours. Maybe he'd get lucky and find them all grouped up together.

"A number holder," Chris heard someone say behind him. The person behind him was an average-sized teenage male with flat purple hair, purple eyes, and a purple jacket. That jacket was partially opened, and revealed a black shirt. Around his neck was a golden necklace that had a container that had the design of a Duel Monster card on it.

"Who are you?" Chris asked.

The man responded by saying,"I'm Kuri, and I'm here for your Numbers. We can do this the easy way, or the hard way. Your choice."

Chris said,"I'll do it the hard way."

Kuri said,"Fine then, we duel." He then prepared his duel disk, and Chris activated his D-Pad.

**Chris: 4000** ** Kuri: 4000**

"Duel!" They both shouted.

Author's notes: No transcription between the two duels because they just flat out refuse to appear. 


	5. Chapter 5

Yu-gi-oh 100: Chapter 5

Author's Note: Mizumi's Number being the opposite of the attack and offense of Sunmoon Dragon was completely unintentional. Also, for undine, I had to use some artistic license of undines to make it look better.

Mizumi had two cards in her hand while Alex had a set card, and three cards in his hand. Mizumi had a fearsome new Number on her field called "**Number 34: Mystical Undine** (2000/2500), and he had "**Sunmoon Dragon, the Galaxy Force** (2500/2000). Interestingly they both had inverse attack and defence.

"Hah," Alex said. "Your monster can't destroy mine!"

"Is that so?" Mizumi asked. She looked at her Number smirking. Her Number was a mermaid that was green at the fish parts, and it had flowing blue hair. It's eyes were completely blue with no pupils. The body was also blue. Finally, it had two wings that looked like they were made of water, and were even dripping.

"I'll detach an overlay unit from Number 34: Mystical Undine which at the End Phase of your turn will destroy all monsters on the field with counters on them."

"Wait, what?" Alex asked as the mermaid grabbed an overlay unit, and shot it as a beam of liquid darkness to Sunmoon Dragon. The dragon currently didn't seem affected.

Mizumi set a card and declared the end of her turn.

"Draw!" Alex said, as he drew a card. He realized that he had a combo he could perform to get that Number off of the field.

"I unlock Galaxy Force with it's effect," Alex declared. The two chains binding the monster broke off as the dragon uncurled itself, and released a mighty roar. The roar was warped, and made one think of the galaxy when it roared.

"Wait, it can break off two chains?" Mizumi asked.

"Yep," Alex responded. He then took another card from his hand. "I play Reverse Breaker and equip it to Sunmoon dragon. Now, when my monster declares an attack, I can destroy a set card you control. Attack Sunmoon Dragon, the Galaxy Force, Quasar Stream!" The dragon reared it's head, while Reverse Breaker shot a blue beam of energy to destroy Mizumi's set card. It was Amulet of the Water Deity.

Sunmoon Dragon blasted the undine with a powerful blast, causing the monster to explode (Mizumi: 4000 - 3500). He was about to celebrate, when he saw that her monster was still alive, and well.

"H-how! I just destroyed it!" Alex complained.

Mizumi replied by saying,"Numbers can only be destroyed by other Numbers."

Alex was shocked. How could he defeat a monster when he had no Numbers? He just resolved to setting a card, and ending his turn.

"Now," Mizumi said. "My monster's effect goes off, and destroys your Locked Monster." Darkness form around Sunmoon Dragon's heart. Out of the darkness cracks formed over the dragon's body. The dragon shattered.

Mizumi laughed with glee. "The fun has just begun! I summon Big Jaws (1800/300), and then use the effect of Shark Sucker (700/1500) to special summon itself when a level three fish monster appears." Both monsters appeared, only to see a red spiraling portal appear in the water.

"I overlay my two level three monsters to Xyz Summon Black Ray Lancer." The monsters flew into the portal, and out came the black monster. Alex then looked at his set cards.

Mizumi said,"Attack directly, Black Ray Lancer." The monster twirled it's lance, before attempting to skewer Alex. It succeeded (Alex: 4000 - 1900). Alex grunted in pain.

Mizumi said,"Now follow up Mystical Undine with Song of Death." The undine shouted a shrill shriek, making Alex cover his ears (Alex: 1900 - 0).

Alex fell to the ground and started crying. He lost. He couldn't fight back. He looked at his face-down. It was negate Attack. He then realized that he forgot about it under pressure.

How would he win now?

*Attempt at transition here*

Meanwhile, Chris and Kuri had their duel started.

"I'll go first," Kuri said as he drew a card. "I'll play Future Visions." The world was covered by darkness. There was screens floating around depicting everything from the beginning of the universe to the end.

Kuri took a card from his hand and summoned it. "Come forward, Fortune Lady Light (?/?)." A lady appeared. She had pale skin, and had yellow hair. Her dress was yellow and black. It gained 200 attack and defense points, and then suddenly faded away.

"What just happened to your monster?" Chris asked.

Kuri said,"Any monster that is normal summoned is banished."

Chris then said,"Well, your monster is gone to another dimension. I'm not afraid."

Kuri smirked and said,"Two things you should know. The first is that my monster will return during my next turn."

"I'm still not afraid, I'm... afraid." Chris did realize just how repetitive his sentence was. As for Kuri's statement, he had Mystical Space Typhoon in his hand. He could just destroy the monster.

Kuri then said,"You didn't wait for the two. Second, when Fortune Lady Light is removed from the field she let's me special summon out another "Fortune Lady" from my deck, such as "Fortune Lady Earth."

The next lady was a bit different. It had a similar skin tone, but had clothes that looked like an orange autumn leaf. It looked like it had glasses on, and it was level six (?/?)

Chris then asked,"So it will have 1200 Attack Points?" He thought it would make sense that Fortune Lady Light had only 200 because it was level one. Perhaps one of these Fortune Ladies would be level twelve, and have 2400 Attack Points.

Kuri laughed. "You wish that was all. My monster gains 400 attack for each level it has." At the end of those words, the spellcaster's score board attack stat changed from ? to 2400 (? - 2400).

Chris said,"Well, that's not too scary." It actually was, but he had a combo in his hand that could pulverize it.

Kuri set a card, and ended his turn.

Chris took the top card of his deck, and add it to his hand. "I'll play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy Future Visions." The entire place began being ravaged by the intense waters of the typhoon. After the Field Spell was sucked up in the typhoon Chris summoned out his first monster.

"I summon my Marauding Captain (1200/400) to special summon Dark Blade from my hand (1800/1500)." Chris took a spell card out of his hand and played it. "I use Harmonic Waves to change the level of Marauding Captain to four." Four beams of light came, and Marauding Captain's level appeared above it's head. The beams rammed into the stars, and changed them to four.

Kuri noted,"You can Xyz Summon something now."

Chris said,"Yep. Now I overlay my two level four monsters to Xyz Summon **Psychknight Berserker** (2200/2000)." Chris' signature Xyz monster appeared from a red spiral portal with two yellow overlay units orbiting it. Now, usually Chris would attack with it, and then use it's effect, but this time he had an even better idea.

"I activate from my hand Blustering Winds!" Chris had to shout because the winds that increased his monsters attack were very harsh on the ears, and seemed lie they even swept away their voices. "This card increases my monster's Attack Points by 1000!"

The warrior had became even larger (2200 - 3200). "Attack," Chris declared without having to shout anymore. It attempted to punch the spellcaster, but it hit a yellow barrier instead.

Kuri said,"**Future Peace** activates when you attack a "Fortune Lady" monster. It negates the attack and you take damage for disturbing the peace by attacking."

"How much damage?" Chris asked.

Kuri said,"You take damage equal to my monster's Attack Points." The card depicted a yellow barrier in front of Fortune Lady Light. The Fortune Lady on the card had it's eyes glow. They shot out two beams of light, penetrating Chris' chest (Chris: 4000 - 1600). Chris grunted.

"I set two cards, and end my turn."

Kuri drew the top card on his deck."First, Earth's effect to gain a level and inflict 400 points of damage to you." The magician attacked the earth with it's staff, and sent a shockwave to Chris, knocking him onto his back (Chris: 1600 - 1200)(6-7)(2400 - 2800).

"I activate Fortune's Future. By retruning one "Fortune Lady" from my banished zone to the grave I get to draw two cards."

"But you don't have a banished Fort- oh." Chris realized that with Future Visions gone that Forune Lady Light was still banished. Kuri drew two cards. "I activate my **Fortune Swap** to exchange my Fortune Lady Earth's attack with Berserker's (2800 - 3200)(3200 - 2800)."

Kuri pointed at Chris' monster, making Earth attack with a seismic shockwave. It not only destroyed the warrior, but knocked Chris off of his feet again (Chris: 1200 - 800).

Kuri then revealed another Spell Card from his hand. "Activate now, **Flames of Fortune**. This card forces me to send "Fortune Lady Fire" from my deck to the grave, but at the same time I can inflict damage to the opponent equal to the original level of all of my face-up "Fortune Lady" monsters times 100." Chris was attacked with a flame while he was on the ground. He put his arms in front of himself protectively (Chris: 800 - 200).

Kuri told Chris that it was his turn. Chris got up. "Draw!" He shouted staggering.

Looking at his hand he knew what to do. He picked up one of the two cards and said,"I play Monster Reborn to revive my Marauding Captain." The very familiar card appeared to ressurect the warrior. Chris then said,"I summon **Psychknight Chevailer** (1700/1400)."

The monster was in armor that reminded one of armor in Medieval Times. The difference was that it was violet. It had a lance. Kuri noticed something.

"It's level four," he said.

Chris then said,"Ah, but not for long. I can use it's effect to destroy one of it's levels once per turn." The warrior raised it's lance while four stars appeared above it. The knight impaled one of the stars making it shatter (4 - 3).

Number 14's holder then said,"I overlay my two level three monsters to Xyz Summon **Number 14: Revenge** (1400/1000)."

It was legless, had a mirror for a stomach, and had a purple head with only a mouth on it and an eye that resembled a humans. The head was attached to a short blue neck that connected to the two-way mirror. It also had two arms with green furry gloves on them.

"I detach both of it's overlay units," Chris said as his monster absorbed both of the purple overlay units into it's mirror. "My monster increases my Life Points by an amount equal to half of what it is away from the maximum, while you take that much as damage. The problem is however that I don't get to inflict dmage to you until the end of my next turn."

Out of the back of the mirror green stardust showered Chris (Chris: 200 - 2100). Out of the front of the mirror a purple beam shot out, engulfing Kuri (Kuri: 4000 - 2100). Chris then said," I end my turn."

Kuri said,"Earth's effect will allow her to gain a level, and ,ore damage is inflicted to you."

Another shockwave struck Chris (Chris: 2100 - 1700) (7 - 8)(2800 - 3200). Chris struggled back up.

Kuri said,"I attack with Earth."

Chris raised an eyebrow. "Numbers can only be destroyed by other Numbers."

Kuri said,"But that doesn't mean you can't be damaged by them. And my monster has 3200 Attack Points, which is more than enough to finish you off!"

"What?" Chris said. He then realized something. 3200 - 1400 = 1800. 1800 1400.

The shockwave went inder Revenge, but hit Chris, knocking him out (Chris: 1700 - 0).

Author's Notes: Yeah, the duel were actually kinda rushed. At least, to me. Anyway after this we still have ten more chapters, but only four more duels to go. Currently, the final match has been planned, and I already know what the final Number in this story is going to be, which reminds me. If anyone wants to use any of my fanmade cards in their fanfics then please just give me a PM.


	6. Chapter 6

Yu-gi-oh 100: Part 6

Gabrol appeared before Chris. The place was covered in various death traps and places of executions, such as guillotines, gallows, a roller coaster with an incomplete track that led to a pool of acid.

"What is this place?" Chris asked.

Gabrol said,"This was your mind when possessed by Revenge. Something has interfered with this possession, and it wasn't me. Seeing as how badly you failed with the duel I know I can barely trust you. So I'm just going to give you a deadline. You must collect all the Numbers by the end of today."

"Wait, is that even possible?" Chris asked, shocked.

Gabrol smiled. "Possibly, but unlikely. Your debt will be your soul. I will come to reclaim you by midnight. If you do collect all of them I will allow you to keep them. It will be nice to see my allies again when they have an actual form, and aren't just incorporeal shadows."

Chris was about to respond, but then he saw a flash of light.

Chris started waking up. Among the first things he noticed was that the room was white. He also noticed that his previous adversary was standing before him with a card out in front of him, looking as if he were offering it to him.

"Kuri?" Chris asked, confused by the appearance of his opponent.

Kuri said,"Here, you want this." He then handed a card to Chris, the same one he was holding out before. Chris slowly grabbed it, and examined it. It was his Numbers card.

"Why did you give this to me?" The young boy asked.

Kuri said,"It's been purified." Chris opened his mouth as if to ask what he meant by purified, but the older boy grabbed him by the wrist, and dragged him out of the room.

Kuri grabbed from his pocket a D-Gazer, and used it's phone function to examine something. Chris looked over and saw something that resembled a radar.

Kuri said,"Numbers detected at the pier."

Chris struggled to get out of his rather firm grip. "Let go of me!" Chris shouted. He just woke up, and now he was being dragged away from a place of safety and comfort, well, sometimes comfort.

Kuri said,"I'm kidnapping you. Good enough?"

Chris was about to say no, but considering how much it sounded like he didn't care, Chris assumed he didn't. He questioned if what Kuri was doing right now was legal in any way shape or form, but Kuri seemed to be in too much of a rush to care.

They both left the hospital, and went towards the pier. At the pier what Chris saw surprised him. It was Alex and some girl dueling.

"I'll win this time, and get your Numbers!" Alex shouted. The girl didn't seem to care.

Alex: 1900 Mizumi: 3200

Mizumi said,"Mystical Undine, attack directly!" Kuri put on his D-gazer, while Chris didn't know where it was. He still had his hospital gown on. Alex clicked on a button in his D-pad.

"I use the trap card Magical Cylinder. This reflects the attack."

The old trap inflicted a bunch of damage to Mizumi. Chris couldn't see the life point scores, but he assumed that it was a major blast considering how far Mizumi was thrown away.

Kuri said,"She only has 1200 life points left." Chris then realized that this might mean that if this might mean it had low attack. Then again with Alex shouting that he'll win this time it was implied that he had dueled her before, and that this was sometime near the beginning.

Alex said,"You may have won last time, but my spirit won't be broken! I'll try again and again!"

Mizumi said,"When you sleep I'll just leave, and we never meet again. Keep on dueling, this won't end out too good for you."

Alex ignored her statement, and drew a card. "I activate Monster Reborn to bring back my Sunmoon Dragon. I'll activate the spell card **Locked Power** which will double my monster's attack, but it will gain two locks at the end of the turn." Mizumi grunted at this.

Alex declared an attack, and Chris saw Mizumi fly back into the air. "He won," Kuri informed. Chris made a sigh of relief, knowing that his friend won, and wasn't destroyed by the Numbers. Then he wondered what Alex' own Numbers looked like. After all Gabrol promised him a Numbers, right?

Then again, why should he trust someone who wants his soul? If he wants the Numbers, why will Chris' soul suffice? Would he even spare it if Chris did collect all the Numbers? These questions started swimming in his head. Maybe he'd be safe with his friend, and Kuri. After all, Kuri seemed to know something about all of this. He even had technology, making it highly likely he knew this in advance.

Kuri walked over to Alex downed opponent, letting go of Chris in the process. He spread his hand out, as if to grab something. A portal opened up in Mizumi's chest, freaking out Alex and Chris. There was a small white orb that also had a portal in it. That orb was inside of Mizumi's chest. Inside of that orb was a card. Kuri grabbed the card, and took one of his own from his extra deck.

What he did then was face both cards towards each other. A white colored thing that looked like steam came out of Kuri's card, and went into Mizumi's Numbers card. After all the "dust" went into the card, Kuri returned his card into his pocket, and handed Mizumi's her own card back.

"Hey, that's mine!" Alex shouted, mad that the card he felt that he properly earned was being given back.

Kuri said,"I purified it. My Numbers allows me to purify other Numbers. This means that they won't possess you."

Alex asked,"If you know about it, then have you done it before?"

"Twice," Kuri said.

"On who?" The young boy asked.

"That kid over there for one," Kuri said, pointing at Chris. At this point Alex noticed Chris and ran over to him.

"Are you okay?" Alex asked. Chris nodded, realizing that Kuri had literally opened a portal in his chest while he was unconscious.

Mizumi started stirring. Chris had to wonder how she got up so fast, but he ended up in the hospital. More likely than not she was stronger. Chris was definitely not what one would call strong. Chris was rather dependent, and if he could trust someone that was stronger than him then that was great.

Mizumi had finally woken up, and looked at the card in front of her, and snatched it from Kuri. The purple haired boy didn't seem to mind her rudeness as she got up, and patted the dirt off of her clothes.

Chris then said,"Um guys, some weird monster wants to take my soul, and won't if I can get all of the Numbers by tomorrow, so can you guys help me?"

They all looked at him incredulously. Chris didn't know how to word it so it actually sounded credible. Kuri shrugged and said,"Whatever gets us the Numbers faster."

Chris nodded, and Kuri checked his D-gazer again. Pointing west he said,"The closest holder is that way." The other three nodded, and they all went to that location.

It was questionable on why Mizumi stayed in the group. Chris had to follow Kuri to get the Numbers, while Alex would definitely support his best friend. Mizumi on the other hand had no reason. Chris decided to question her on this.

"Hey, um, you. Why are you following us?"

The sailor girl informed him,"I'm Mizumi, the sailor of dreams as I like to call myself. I'm just here for the fun of it. Besides, I owe that guy." At that guy she pointed to Kuri. "I'm finally back to my normal self."

Chris said,"He's Kuri, and I'm Chris." Mizumi nodded.

They soon went to the front of a restaurant.

"Hm, a pizza restaurant. Because obviously people who hold cards with magical powers go into restaurants," Mizumi sarcastically said.

"Just because they have powers doesn't mean they don't have to eat too," Kuri said. They entered the restaurant. It was empty with the exception of a little old lady who was at the counter.

The restaurant was covered with cobwebs and dust. It was red that's shade was rather reminiscient of blood. At the back was a menu that was neon, but the neon wasn't glowing anymore.

They passed by the tables, somewhat worried that if they even touched the old things they'd collapse into dust in a second. Kuri was in front and said,"I know you have a Numbers."

The little old lady then seemed to notice him. She looked at Kuri. "Sorry, but it's not on the menu."

"I'll duel you for it," Kuri said. The old lady then smiled a rather evil looking smile.

"Let's due; then. Haven't had one for a lifetime!"

Chris then said,"I'll duel. I'm the one who it matters the most too."

"Very well," the old lady said. "Call me Milly."

Chris said,"Okay, let's duel."

They both went outside, and then Chris remembered he was still in a hospital gown. Why no one else noticed he didn't know. After a small break for the hospital which was thankfully close by the duel resumed with Chris having all the equipment he needed.

Chris: 4000 Milly: 4000

Milly took the first turn. "I draw," she said rather calmly. She had a smug face as if she knew she was going to win. "I'll play **Teller's Mill** which allows me to guess what type of card the top card of your deck is, and if I'm right I get to send that card, and five other cards from the top of your deck with it to the graveyard. Here we go. I guess the top card of your deck is a spell."

The spell card's picture showed a mill with a crystal orb in the middle of the mill. The mill was in water, attached to an old wooden building. The actual hologram showed the mill, but without the water.

Chris picked up the top card of his deck. On the crystal orb of the mill it showed the card he drew. That card was his Monster Reborn. That card flew from his hand into the orb, making it glow silver. Another five cards from Chris' deck flew from the top, and into the orb.

Milly said,"First it will be your cards. Then it will be your life."

Author's notes: So this was original going to feature some guy with a dragon Number as the holder, but I've decided against that. Anyway, I made this chapter on this day because of 9/11. I decided this was an important event, at least, for America, and I was rather touched by the talk about it. I was also thinking of the person using an airplane deck, and destroying Chris' field spell. Then I realized that would probably be taken rather offensively.


	7. Chapter 7

Yu-gi-oh 100: chapter 7

"Cliche," Chris said. He was afraid of what she meant by his life, but at the same time, what could she have planned in store that would defeat him so easily?

"Try and act brave all you want, there's more where that came from!" Milly declared. She plucked another spell card from her hand, and activated it.

It depicted a heart with a card stabbing into it. "I activate my **Heart Mill**. It allows me to pay any amount of life points up to 1000, and I send cards to your deck equal to the amount of cards I sent divided by 100. I pay 1000 life points (Milly: 4000 - 3000)."

Chris heard a giant heart beat as the card took the top ten cards of his deck. She then played another card that was identical. "Oh no," Chris said.

Milly said,"That's right! I pay another 1000 life points!" (Milly: 3000 - 2000).

"He now only has nine cards on the top of his deck!" Mizumi exclaimed.

"Deck destruction?" Alex asked. It was more a statement in the form of a question. It was shocking that Chris had already lost 26 cards in just one turn.

"I'm not done yet," Milly said. "When my opponent has ten or more cards in the graveyard, I can send the top three cards from his graveyard to special summon this."

The monster she referred to appeared by dropping down onto Chris deck with a shovel. It looked like a "Wight" monster, but with darker bones, and longer limbs.

"That's my **Shoveling Imp **(500/500)," Milly said. "I still have two more, and now I'll special summon them!" Two more identical imps came, and destroyed six more cards.

"I overlay my three level three monsters to Xyz Summon out **Number 33: Absolute Tyrant Mill** (2300/2000). "

There was a skeletal cage that appeared. It then unfoled, revealing it was only a hand. Then a pitch-black ghost appeared, and attached the hand to it's arm. It lost it's dark aura, and showed it's true self.

It had a horrible disfigured skull, with apparently broken limbs. It's heart was visible, and still beating. The purple overlay units that orbited it seemed to be farther away from it than with most Xyz Monsters.

"I can detach an overlay unit from my monster. If you have ten or more cards in your graveyard you take 1000 points of damage," Milly said. The fiend then grabbed Chris by the neck, and sent electrical shocks throughout his body.

"AHHH!" came Chris' horrible shriek of pain (Chris: 4000 - 3000).

The fiend then dropped him. Chris then clutched his throat, and tried to catch his breath again.

Alex said,"It's all for nothing. He's going to lose anyway. He has no cards in his deck."

Milly said,"I end my turn. Say goodbye! Huh?"

Chris was still standing, and hadn't lost yet. He drew a card from his deck.

"But how?" Milly asked.

Chris then said,"Unlike most players, I have 41 cards in my deck instead of 40."

Milly grunted, but then said,"How can you win with only one turn left?"

Chris said,"Easily. First I summon **Psychknight Mental Psychohazard**. It allows me to special summon out two Psychic cards from my hand if I have five or more "Psychknights" in the grave, but they can't attack. I'll special summon **Psychknight Vanguard **(1500/1200)and **Psychknight Avenger** (1000/700). Then I play Harmonic Waves to turn Avenger into a level four monster."

Kuri said,"More likely than not he's going to Xyz Summon."

Chris nodded, and said,"I overlay my two level four monsters to Xyz Summon Utopia (2500/2000)."

Appearing before them was the fabled knight that was heard of in legends. Of course, it couldn't be the famed Number. It had no Number, but was just a monster.

Milly said,"Well I see you like to use some antique cards."

Chris then said,"I play Blustering Winds to give Utopia 1000 more attack points (2500 - 3500). I now summon **Psychknight Mind Destroyer** (1400/1200)."

Milly said,"So? You're monster isn't a Numbers so it can't harm my monster."

Chris then said,"I play **Psychknight Will**. If I have a "Psychknight" monster on the field then the effect of monsters that negate their own destruction by battle are negated. I attack Absolute Tyrant with Utopia."

The fiend was destroyed, knocking Milly off of her feet (Milly: 2000 - 800).

"Finish this! Attack-" Cris was then hoisted into the air by the fiend he just destroyed.

"When my monster is destroyed, we take damage equal to the number of cards in our own graveyards." The monster shocked them both, and sent Chris into unconsciousness (Milly: 800 - 200)(Chris: 3000 - 0.)

Chris was in a pitch-black world when he slowly woke up. He saw everyone there. Kuri, Mizumi, and Alex.

"What happened?" He asked.

Kuri said,"You lost, but I got this for you." He handed over to him the Numbers card.

"What time is it?" Chris asked.

"Midnight," Alex said. Chris' eyes widened as he then saw Gabrol appear.

Everyone looked at the ethereal spirit. "You lost, now, time I take my prize."

A portal then appeared, and Chris was sucked into it. "I'll be at the end of the world if you want to see him again," Gabrol said. he then disappeared into the portal as well.


	8. Chapter 8

Yu-gi-oh 100: chapter 8

Alex asked,"What just happened?"

Kuri said,"He did mention something about some sort of creature going to take his soul."

"What did he mean by 'at the end of the world'?" Mizumi asked.

Alex then remembered something. "My dad told me something about where the end of the world is in legends. He didn't quite get to specifying before he left, but I assume it's the Astral World.

"The Astral World?" Kuri asked.

"Ha, that's just some silly myth," Mizumi said.

Alex said,"Well we have to try. If we don't then Chris will be stuck who knows where forever!"

Mizumi sighed, and said,"Fine. We'll go to this 'Astral World' place, but only if we can figure out how to get there."

"You're a sailor," Alex pointed out,"We can sail there!"

Mizumi then sarcastically said,"Yeah, because obviously some boat based on a card is going to take us across... dimensions." She looked away, as if contemplating something.

Alex then asked,"Is something wrong? You look a bit... distant."

Mizumi said,"Well if we're going to believe this idea of the Astral World should we believe that of the Duel Monster Spirit World? I mean, if my card is based off of it, who's to say it doesn't work like it? It sounds childish, I know, but it says that fortunate sailor who find this boat will find their dreams. Considering you're dreaming to see Chris again then possibly it could cross the dimensions."

Kuri said,"That is an insane theory, but I feel we have no choice. I need to get him back."

Alex noticed his sudden care towards Chris, and asked,"Why do you want him so badly?"

Kuri said,"I need him, I don't want him, I NEED him."

"Why?" Mizumi explained.

Kuri said,"He has a purified Numbers, and I don't want to lose that. It's very important to me."

Alex and Mizumi realized he wouldn't say anymore, and nodded. Kuri said,"Let's go, to the ship."

After a while they got to the ship. The Little Sailboat of Dreams was there in it's prime.

Mizumi got to the captain's quarters. "Let's start 'er up!" she declared as Kuri and Alex pulled the anchors up.

The ship had finally set sail. Drifting along with the wind. It stayed like that for a few hours. They were all bored, and were getting tired. They were also getting somewhat famished. All they had was a few subway sandwiches.

Soon Mizumi groaned and said,"There's a storm ahead."

Kuri looked, and saw that indeed there were clouds coming their way. He said,"Quick everyone! Away from the main deck!"

Mizumi said,"Oh no."

"Oh no, what?" Kuri asked.

Mizumi said,"There's a whirlpool ahead!"

Kuri said,"Alright, now it's definite. Everyone get away from the decks, and hope you live."

And so they all went to the captains quarter's. Mizumi locked the door tight. The windows were reinforced, and even if they broke they could hide in a closet in the quarters. They saw the water around the window, and the ship swaying violently back and forth.

They were thrown onto the windows due to gravity. They knew they were going down. Then what they saw next was strange.

There was a tunnel of water. Not one in the water, but of water. The water was just around in a tunnel, almost like it was the eye of a tornado. They were finally off of the windows now.

Mizumi exited the room just to see what was going on. The water wasn't touching her, and it was as bright as the sky. The water wouldn't even touch her. She did see a wall of water, however.

The boys had came out to see the spectacle. "What is going on?" Kuri asked.

Mizumi said,"In all my days of sailing, and watching cartoons I have never seen anything quite like this."

Kuri noticed the tunnel was getting thinner and thinner, and got to a wall. "Let's get inside before we touch water." The others nodded, and they all did so.

Mizumi made sure to lock the door as the water came rushing in again. It made the area that made her feel safe turn back into a nightmare. They then fell onto the door, signifying they were somehow going up.

It wasn't long afterwards that they saw out of the windows that they had escaped the whirlpool. They were now in a completely different area.

In front of them was ice. Mizumi told Kuri and Alex to throw the anchors before they repeated the Titanic.

Kuri said,"We're in the north. I can tell by the northern lights in the sky."

"It's called the Aurora Borealis," Mizumi said. "It was rumored that the Aurora separated the Spirit World, and our world. Maybe that's why we were brought here."

Alex then said,"So you think these guardian lights, or whatever, were what made that tunnel thing?"

"No, I was," said a voice behind them.

They all looked around to see a boy.

He had spiked blue hair, with pink on the tip of the spikes. His eyes were green. He was currently wearing a black jacket, pants, and shoes. His skin color was pale white.

"Who are you?" Kuri asked.

"I am Quasar," the man said,"I'm here to see if you're actually worthy to cross dimensions."

"I'm more than worthy!" Mizumi declared.

"Fine, I'll agree with you, but with one catch," Quasar said,"a duel."

"You are on!" Mizumi said.

They both prepared their duel disks.

"Duel!"

Mizumi: 4000 Quasar: 4000

*That chapter was also short. This is a bit disappointing. Oh well, I predict the next chapter will be here by tomorrow. Also, guess who these guardians are.*


	9. Chapter 9

Yu-gi-oh 100 chapter 9

Author's notes: The "Borealis" cards belong to Rebster6 and Aurorasol. They will be in italics while my own fanmade cards are in bold (If you haven't figured that out yet.) Note: I won't use bold or italics every single time the card is mentioned. Only during it's debut in the duel.

Mizumi said,"I'll go first! I summon out Big Jaws! (1800/300). The shark came out, and Quasar only appeared amused at this creature. Mizumi then set two cards, and signaled for Quasar to begin his turn.

The boy drew a card, and in less then a second made his first move. "I summon _Borealis Tatami_ (1700/1100)." An angel appeared. It's hair was red at the bottm, but orange at the top. It's wings and clothes glowed vibrant colors of the aurora borealis.

"It's beautiful," Mizumi said, nearly breathless at the angel.

"Her effect allows me to add a "Borealis" monster into my hand. I choose "_Borealis Kita_"," Quasar said. He then added another fairy to his hand. He then said,"I play the spell card Creature Swap. You and i must choose one monster to exchange with the opponent. Looks like a pretty obvious choice, eh?"

The two monsters then went to the opposite field. Quasar took another card from his hand, and activated it. "I play _Skyflare of the Borealis_. It allows me to discard the Kita I added to my hand, and banish one monster you control. I choose Borealis Tatami."

From the aurora above a flare of light came out, and engulfed the spirit monster in it's wrath. Quasar then said,"If it was a Spirit monster then I get to draw one card." He added another card to his hand. Examining the remaining four cards he said,"I declare a direct attack with Big Jaws."

Mizumi winced as her own monster had pounced on her (Mizumi: 4000 - 2200). It's teeth ripped into her flesh. It didn't leave any blood, but it hurt more than she thought virtual simulation could.

Quasar then set two cards. With his finger twirling into his blue hair he said,"I end my turn."

Mizumi then drew a card. After a few seconds of thinking she said,"I summon out **Coral Angel **(1100/1000)."

Out of the ocean appeared a fairy of different colors of coral. It's hair was purple, and it's Summon. Come forth, Nightmare Shark (2000/2000)!" The monster that came out of the body was green. The dress it was wearing was made of blue coral. It had red glowing eyes.

Mizumi then said,"It allows me to special summon a level three or lower WATER monster. I choose my **Moonfish** (1200/1300) ."

A reflection appeared on the water. It was the moon. then out of the reflection came a giant fish. It had a moon design on its body, and it's eyes were black and beady.

"I overlay the level three Coral Angel and the level three Moonfish to perform an Xyz portal had a long blue snout, but it had no eyes. Two wings were attached to it's body. it's fins were razor sharp blades. It's tail was long, and had multiple spikes.

Alex said,"Another legendary card."

Mizumi said,"Shut up about your stupid little legends, I have a duel to win! Now I activate his other effect allowing me to attach 1 level three WATER monster from my hand to him as an overlay unit." She took her Needle Sunfish, and attached it to the monster.

"Now I detach one of it's overlay units to allow me to select one WATER monster, and allow it to attack directly! I obviously choose itself." She took the Needle Sunfish under the card, and sent it to the graveyard. She pointed towards Quasar, and the monster attacked him directly (Quasar: 4000 - 2000).

Quasar stumbled back. Mizumi resumed her turn. "I activate Xyz Energy to detach an overlay unit, such as Moonfish, and it allows me to destroy a face-up card you control!"

The overlay unit went into the maw of Nightmare Shark, and Nightmare Shark spat out a blue high-energy blast at Quasar's monster. Quasar then said,"I activate my _Borealis Veil_ to reveal one "Borealis" monster in my hand, and card effects cannot affect my monsters." He revealed _Borealis Tenshi_ from his hand. The Aurora Borealis in the skies above went down to the ground, and formed a shield around Big Jaws.

The high energy blast came into contact with the veil, but try as it might, the veil was surviving. An explosion happened, and the beam stopped, but the shield vanished.

Mizumi grunted. She had one face-down card, and two cards in her hand. Hopefully, it would last her. She said,"I end my turn."

Quasar nodded, and drew a card. "I tribute Big Jaws to normal summon _Borealis Nanbu_ (1900/2100)."

This angel had a long white-blue dress. It's hair was yellow and extended to her back. It's blue wings looked as if they were clear considering the color of the sky. While not as vibrant as the other angel it still appeared beautiful and graceful.

Quasar said,"She allows me to normal summon another Spirit monster from my hand. I choose "_Borealis Leger_ (1400/600). Her effect allows me to give one Spirit monster an additional level, and I choose herself."

The angel raised a bow to the air, and fired it, leaving stardust snowing over her, and changing her level to five (4 - 5). " Quasar then said,"I overlay the level five Borealis Leger, and Borealis Nanbu to Xyz Summon Tiras, Keeper of Genesis (2600/1700)."

An angel descended from the portal. It's wings were golden. The shield it had was silver with a circle of what looked like sculpted flames around the middle. It's sword was silver and longer than it's own arm. The clothes it wore were predominately white, and regal.

Mizumi then said,"Hah! I was waiting for you to do that! When the opponent Xyz Summons I can special summon Moonfish from the graveyard in face-up defence position."

The giant fish appeared again. Quasar chuckled, and said,"Your monster doesn't scare me. I attack Nightmare Shark with Tiras." The angel struck the might fish down with it's sword (Mizumi: 2200 - 1600). Afterwards, it's sword glowed, and struck a beam of light at Moonfish. When the beam, and Moonfish's skin came into contact it caused an explosion.

"What just happened?" Mizumi asked.

Quasar said,"When Tiras attacks or is attacked then at the end of the Battle Phase I get to destroy one monster you control."

Mizumi grunted. Quasar signaled the end of his turn making Mizumi draw a card. She scanned her hand, trying to think up of a combo with the three cards in it. She said,"I summon Hammer Shark, then I special summon two Silent Anglers due to their effects. I overlay my three level four monsters to Xyz Summon **Number 34: Mystical Undine** (2000/2500)."

The undine appeared again with its green tail, blue hair, body, and eyes. It's wings looked like they were made of water and were dripping. Mizumi said,"I use her effect to place one "undine counter" on your monster." The undine screeched at Tiras, making it shake, and put it's hands around it's ears. Mizumi then said,"I detach an overlay unit from my monster. During your End Phase your monster will be destroyed."

Quasar then grunted at her new monster. Mizumi smiled, and said,"I end my turn."

Quasar took the top card of his deck, and examined it. "I activate my face-down spell card "**Spirit Reborn**". It allows me to normal summon a Spirit monster from the graveyard."

"Wait, what?" Mizumi asked.

Quasar smirked and said,"Arise my Borealis Tatami. I use her effect when she is normal summoned to add another Spirit to my hand. I choose Borealis Leger. I end my turn."

Mizumi expected more of a move, but decided not to question it. His Tiras exploded, at the end of his turn so one threat was removed. She drew her card. Realizing she didn't need it now she just said,"I attack your monster with my Mystical Undine." The Undine leaped at Tatami, and destroyed her (Quasar: 2000 - 1700)." Mizumi then said,"Turn end."

Quasar drew another card, and smirked. "It's all here. I normal summon Borealis Tenshi (1600/900). Her effect allows me to normal summon an additional Spirit monster. I choose my Borealis Leger, which will now change it's level to five." The fairy mimicked her previous action (4 - 5). Quasar then took one card from his hand and activated it. "I play Star Changer to change Tenshi into a level five (4 - 5)."

Mizumi realized he assembled two more level five monsters. "You can't be..."

"That's right!" Quasar said,"I overlay my two level five monsters to Xyz Summon out _Passion Aurora_!"

Author's notes: This duel will end next chapter. Also just like canonical Numbers Passion Aurora won't have it's Number 17.


End file.
